1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an abbreviated condom device, more particularly, an abbreviated condom device for use as both a contraceptive device and a device for the prevention of the spread of sexually transmitted diseases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of condoms as contraceptive devices and for preventing the spread of sexually transmitted diseases such as gonorrhea, chlamydia, auto-immune deficiency disease (AIDS) and the like, which are transmitted during sexual intercourse are well known. Although the use of condoms for these purposes has been well known for many years, the use of such devices has often been avoided due to the loss of sensitivity during sexual intercourse that can result.
The conventional condom typically consists of an elongated closed-end sheath, the sleeve of which is rolled down toward the closed end to form a disk configuration prior to application. Because conventional condoms sheath the coronal sulcus ("the corona"), the most sensitive area of the penis, the use of such devices results in a lack of sensitivity during sexual intercourse. The construction of the conventional condom requires that the device be applied to a tumescent penis to enable the sleeve to be unrolled downward over the penis to ensure a fit that will prevent the condom from being dislodged during intercourse. This is a particular disadvantage to older men as well as to those who have difficulty achieving or sustaining an erection.
Attempts have, heretofore, been made to overcome the problems associated with conventional condoms, that is, the lack of sensitivity during sexual intercourse and the necessity that the condom be applied to a tumescent penis by employing the use of abbreviated condoms. Such devices reduce the area of the penis covered by the condom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,290 describes an abbreviated condom comprising a thin impervious hood which is sized to be applied over the glans penis, and a relatively thick peripheral band connected to the open perimeter of hood. The band is sufficiently elastic to fit snugly around the penis proximal to the corona to prevent dislodging of the condom during intercourse, but will allow expansion if applied to a pretumescent penis. However, because this device is configured to cover the corona, the problem of diminished sensitivity remains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,742 discloses an abbreviated condom device which is adhesively applied to the glans penis, leaving the corona, the most sensitive area, exposed. The device of this reference employs pressure sensitive adhesive located around the inner periphery of the device to secure the condom to the glans penis. The center area of the inner surface which is to be applied over the external meatus, or glans penis opening is adhesive free, as are areas radiating outwardly from this area to provide a receptacle area. The device of this reference provides improved sensitivity during sexual intercourse and allows application to a pretumescent penis. However, the pressure sensitive adhesive employed to secure the device to the glans penis can result in problems with initial application and proper positioning. Moreover, because of excellent adherence to the skin, the condom can be difficult to remove. A need therefore remains for an abbreviated condom which does not sheath the corona area, and is both easy to apply and readily removable.
Additionally, the above-described prior art condoms are comprised of rubber and/or latex materials. Latex, however, is known to bring about an allergic reaction in increasing numbers of individuals every year. Also, since latex does not conduct heat as well as some other elastic materials, a portion of the loss of sensitivity with the use of latex condoms can be attributed to the latex material itself. A need therefore remains for a non-latex condom which additionally satisfies the above-described objectives.